le souffle de vie
by emma leroy
Summary: harry draco et ron sont Séduisants et à Serpentards!et pour leur 7eme année débarque Emma,une nouvelle assez extravagante qui deviendra meilleur amie d'hermione et qui pourrait bien en changer certains... CHAP6 REFAIT
1. introduction rapide

Bon je vais donc commencer ma première fiction alors soyez indulgents svpppppppp !

Place a l'histoire 

---------------------------------------------

Présentation

C'était le début de l'année scolaire, le 2 septembre, il faisait encore chaud…ça devrait être une rentrée ordinaire pour des adolescents ordinaires mais justement ce ne sont pas des enfants ordinaires et ils ne vont pas dans une école ordinaire.

Poudlard ouvrait ses portes !

Parmi tous ces éleves…un trio infernal…eux on ne peut pas les loupés, 3 ados enfin bientôt des hommes, 3 seduisants mâles donc () mais surtout 3 serpentards :

- Harry Potter on ne le présente même plus, 17 ans grand musclé ( merci quidditch) des yeux d'un vert profond où de nombreuses groupies ont voulu si plonger, des cheveux bruns ! Après l'assassinat de ses parents par Voldemort, il alla chez son oncle et sa tante pis entra à Poudlard, à Serpentard…ses meilleurs amis sont Drago Malefoy et Ron Weasley.

Coté cœur il y a eu : nina maria mathilda géraldine pansy laure constance etc… ( cad la moitié des filles de Poudlard).C'est l'attrapeur de son équipe de quidditch

- Drago Malefoy, serpentard ,17 ans, meilleur ami de Harry Potter et Ron Weasley , fils de mangemort maid il n'adhere pas aux idées de son père, il veut être son propre maître …et cela juste ses deux meilleurs amis le savent. Il est musclé, un tout petit peu plus grand que Harry blond aux yeux bleus couleur océan. Il fait partie de l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison et en est le capitain. C'est un tombeur de ces dames tout comme Harry.

Ron Weasley, serpentard ,17 ans, meilleur ami de Harry Potter et drago malefoy. Cest le seule de sa famille qui n'est pas allé a Griffondor il a été un peu renié pour ça d'ailleurs et considere maintenant ses deux meilleurs amis comme sa 2ème famille…c'est un poursuiveur lui aussi et a beaucoup de succes auprès des filles mais un peu moins que ses 2 amis.

Voilà là c'était juste pour mettre un peu en place quoi …je vais bientôt faire rentrer un perso de mon imagination. Bizous tt le monde !


	2. entrée fracassante

Coucou tt le monde !

Voici la suite…et n'oubliez pas les reviewssssssss 

Je tiens a préciser qu'étant donné ici que harry potter est à serpentard je ne tiens pas du tout en compte la mort de Sirius et certains éléments des livres.

--------------------------------------------- 

2. Entrée fracassante

C'était la rentrée, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient réunis ce 2 septembre dans la Grande Salle. Il régnait un brouhaha impressionnant. Tous les élèves se racontaient leur vacances et beaucoup parlaient de retour de Vous-Savez-Qui car durant toutes les vacances il n'avait pas fait parler de lui et quelque chose se préparait le monde sorcier en était sûr. Les élèves de première année attendaient impatients que ce soit leur tour d'être répartis.

A la table des serpentards, trois adolescents attendaient eux mais impatients d'en finir.

bon ils ont pas bientôt fini ! C'est pas qu'il se fait tard mais bon.

Ron c'est bon toi aussi t'as été une première année. Tu t'en souviens pas ? Tu veux qu'on te rafraîchisse la mémoire avec de bon souvenirs ? tu était si mignon Poil de carotte !

Malefoy tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça et crois-moi tu ne pourras plus jamais te rincer l'œil de ma belle chevelure si soyeuse.

Soyeuse ? ô oui si soyeuse comme rogue tu as raison !

Harry s'amusa des conversations de ses amis. Ils étaient ce qu'il avait de plus cher et s'était jurer de les protéger ; ses amis c'était tout ce qui lui restait à cause de Voldemort. Et il se promis, un jour,de tuer Voldemort pour ce qu'il avait fait à ses parents. Il intervint rapidement avant que la conversation ne s'éternise :

Alors, pendant ces vacances la pêche a été bonne ?

Drago se retourna vers Harry et dit avec un large sourire :

On n'peut mieux ! J'étais aux Caraïbes avec ma mère dans un hôtel et je sortais en boîtes tous les soirs et je ne revenais jamais seul. A pour ça les boites de nuites, je trouve que pour une fois ils ont assuré les moldus !

Ron et Harry lui sourirent.

Et vous ? ajouta t-il.

Ben moi juste sept meufs en deux mois, c'était un peu le désert au niveau filles enfin je veux dire au niveau potable parce que sinon, les gars j'étais servis côté thons. Ca c'était sûr ! Et toi Harry ?

Oh moi je suis resté à Privet Drive alors à part Mrs figgs…Nan je rigole, j'ai quand même pu faire quelques sorties moi aussi en boîte qui se sont plutôt bien terminées moi aussi.

Cette conversation continua jusqu'à la fin de la répartition qui accepta 9 élèves à Serpentard, 11 élèves à Griffondor, 5 élèves à Poufsouffle et 7 élèves a Serdaigle. Dumbledore fit son interminable et habituel discours sur le règlement de l'école. Il donna les noms des différents préfets et préfets en chef : Ron fut nommé préfet-en-chef avec Hermione Granger, une sang de bourbe comme le Trio aimait l'appeler.

Tous les serpentards l'applaudirent. La nourriture apparut et tous commencèrent à manger en parlant de tous et de rien.

Le Trio était déjà assaïent par des groupies en manque d'eux durant deux loOoOoOng mois. Pansy s'accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait au coup de Drago pendant que amélia ( la pétasse de poudlard on va dire) tentait délibérément une approche vers Harry avec l'aide de son « magnifique » haut siiiiiiii décolleté. Harry lui mangeait sans s'en souçier.

Quand soudain, la lourde porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit avec fracas….

---------------------------------------------

voila la suite pour bientôt promis !

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Laissez des reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee

Bizousss

Emma.


	3. une entrée peu remarquée

_Coucou_

Bon voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira…

---------------------------------------------

3. Une entrée pas remarquée…

« Oh merde je suis en retard, ça commence bien...qu'est ce que je la sens bien cette année ! je vais être le boulet de l'école…celle à qui on jettera des bout de pain à la cantine. Mamannnnn viens m'chercher ! »

Bon alors moi, c'est Emma,j'ai 17 ans et toute mes dents ( olala ça commence avec mes blagues pourries : je suis fichue !) je fais 1m68, je suis plutôt mince j'ai des yeux bleus/gris/verts un mélange ; personne n'a jamais su dire en fait. J'ai les cheveux bruns avec des reflets auburn longs qui m'arrivent au bas du dos et aussi légèrement bouclés. Avant j'étudiait en France à Salem mais ma mère a trouvé un poste en Angleterre au ministère et c'est qui qui a dû suivre ?...C'est BIBI ! Autant vous dire que j'ai lonnnnngtemps argumenté mais rien à faire. Ma mère plus jeune était elle aussi à Poudlard à ce qu'elle m'as raconté et c'est là qu'elle est sortie avec mon père qui était un coureur de jupon apparemment. Elle est tombée enceinte et le jour où elle voulait lui dire il l'a plaquée…un beau connard quoi ! Elle à donc parlé à Dumbledore ( le directeur il paraît) et est partie en France finir ses études et m'élever en même temps ! Voilà assez de mauvais souvenirs !

Mes principales qualités sont euh … na je sais pas franche il paraît p'tetre trop…

Je n'est pas ma langue dans ma poche en tout cas et je ne suis pas du genre à obéir à quelqu'un. Je suis un peu têtue aussi ( un groooos défaut dit ma mère )meuh bon je suis aussi et avant tout une filleeeeeeeeeeee qui aime profiter de la vie à fond et rien regretter !

Bon assez parlé,va falloir que j'ouvre cette porte qui fait au moins 5 fois ma taille ( au moins …) avec tous ces regards braqués sur moi. J'adore ce genre de situation si vous saviez. Seigneur protégait moi un p'tit peu de tous ces monstres enfin ados de mon âge quoi !

« Et m elle est coincée, il faut que ça tombe sur moi ! t'avais pas d'autres victimes sur la main aujourd'hui Dieu ? bon allez j'vais utiliser les grands moyens s'il faut mais j'entrerait dans cette salle car je commence à avoir faim mine de rien. »

Emma recula de cinq pas environ et prit de la vitesse, mit son épaule en avant et…BOUM ! La porte s'ouvrit très mais alors très vigoureusement et Emma partie en avant…

---------------------------------------------

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plait j'attend des reviewsssss !

Bizousss

Emma.


	4. répartition

Coucou !

La suite …

---------------------------------------------

( pensées d'Emma)

4. Répartition

Mon dieu, il faut que je me casse la gueule devant une école toute entière le jour de ma rentrée…Bon se redresser avant tout et paraître ou du moins essayer de se relever euh le plus dignement possible on va dire.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et tous les regards convergèrent vers l'entrée de la grande salle. Une jeune fille venait d'y « pénétrer » avec toute la classe possible dans ce genre de situation. Elle se releva et regarda toutes ces têtes tournées vers elle.

Quoi ? vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un loupé sa rentrée en défonçant une porte en bois faisant 12 fois son poids et trébucher après peut-être ? c'est dingue ça…pitié regardez autre part…Oh ça y'est je sens que je rougis…nan souffle calmement Emma tous ces gens ne font qu'admirer ton beau jean oh oui il est si magnifique ! Bon j'me suis relevée avec euh classe et maintenant la prochaine étape marcher droit devant sans retomber et arriver devant le vieux barbu qui lui euh …me sourit…SOURIT ?oh ben simpa le directeur ici si se moquer des nouveaux arrivant fait parti du programme éducatif maintenant alors …Qu'allons nous devenirs pauvres et innocents élèves ?

Emma s'avança dans la Grande salle, son regard droit devant. Tous les élèves la regardait, il faut dire qu'elle était très belle et assez bien habillée alors que tous étaient en uniforme, elle arborait un jean taille basse évasé vers le bas, un dos nu noir décolleté et qui s'attachait derrière avec des ficelles et une paires de bottes en cuir noir dont on ne voyait que les pointes. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et tombés jusqu'au bas de son dos. Beaucoup de filles auraient voulu lui ressembler. Cependant les regards les plus nombreux étaient ceux de la gente masculine. Harry la trouvait tout à fait sublime mais détourna le regard pour ne pas faire comme « ces-imbeciles-à-la-regarder », ron lui bavait presque…quand à drago ce qu'il ressentait était étrange, il la trouvait belle mais il ne voudrait jamais sortir avec elle il ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi c'était un sentiment étrange.

Emma s'avança, consciente de l'attention qu'elle suscitait,et arriva devant le professeur Dumbledore et à la fois énervée contre ce directeur car c'était sa faute si elle était en retard, personne ne l'avait prévenu du passage sur le quai…

« Bonsoir monsieur le directeur, je suis vraiment désolée mais ce n'est pas ma faute si des incapables oublient de préciser que pour passer sur le quai 9 ¾ il y a un mur à traverser. Ce qui fait que je me suis retrouver sur le quai normal sans savoir où se trouvait l'autre. Et quand j'ai enfin trouvé comment en ayant vu des parents en sortir je m'y suis précipité mais votre foutu train était parti. Et c'est un géant qui m'a fait transplaner ici un peu en retard mais bon. Tout ça pour conclure que tout cela ne vient pas de moi quoi.» termina t-elle un peu essoufflée.

« Miss Leroy c'est exacte ? » demanda Dumbledore calmement et à la fois un peu amusé. Emma acquiesça. « Bien, votre retard n'est pas très grave rassurez-vous quand à l'information concernant le quai n°9 ¾ , c'est pour une question de sécurité s'il n'est pas divulgué. Maintenant je pense qu'il est l'heure pour vous d'être répartie. » Il sourit puis se retourna vers le reste des élèves qui suivaient l'échange avec beaucoup d'attention. « Votre attention s'il vous plait, j'aimerais vous présentez Mlle Emma Leroy, elle vient de France et entrera donc directement en 7ème année. Je vous demande de bien l'accueillir. Les préfets en chef auront pour tache de lui expliquer le déroulement de Poudlard et de lui faire visiter les lieux. »

Le professeur Mac Gonagall s'avança avec le Choixpeau dans les mains et fit s'asseoir Emma sur le petit tabouret, devant les élèves. Le silence se fit alors qu'elle déposa l'objet sur sa tête.

Huuuummm tu nous réserve de belles surprises, tu es comme ton père.. « je ne suis pas comme mon père »

Emma venait de le crier, tout le monde la regardait. ( oups j'ai peut-être un peu crié effectivement)

Tu as de l'ambition tout comme lui, tu iras loin, tu es courageuse intrépide et tu ne recule devant rien …mais tu as peur( Quoi ? ) ouiiii tu as peur de perdre tous les gens que tu aime devant toi ( j'aime personne de toutes façons….bon tu te grouille ? on vas pas y passez la nuit quand même ) hummmmm c'est un choix difficile…ça y'est ma décision est prise, tu ressemble trop à ton père pour allez dans une maison différente de la sienne…tu iras à….

Fin de ce chapitre !

---------------------------------------------

mouahahahaha je suis méchante hein ? lol

bon ce chapitre est un tout p'tit peu plus long que les autres et ils le seront d eplus en plus du moins j'essaierais.

Mais je peux rien faire sans reviews alors s.v.p

Bizousss

Emma.


	5. nouvelle connaissance

Coucou bon j'attends au moins 3 reviews pour ce chapitre sinon j'envois pas le prochain…vous êtes prévenus lol !

Réponse à ma 1ere reviewse lol :

Alpo : ben ça me fait super plaisr que t'accroche et j'pense mettre les suites rapidement quand même ( enfin si j'ai des reviews …lol je suis soulante avec ca je sais …mais c'est pour avoir des avissssss !) gros bizous la miss !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5. Nouvelles connaissances

… Tu iras à Gryffondorrrrrrrrr !...

Toute la table des gryffondors applaudit, les autres tables elles étaient dégoûtées.

Encore une gryffondor, c'est dingue ça, il a fallu qu'elle aille chez ces imbéciles de lions. dit Ron, dépité.

Eh oui, que veux tu, elle ne pouvait être que une gentille fifille. ajouta Drago aussi déçu que son ami.

Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, on s'est déjà fait des gryffondors nan ? répliqua Harry malicieusement avec un sourire en coin.

Au même moment, Emma descendit les marches et alla rejoindre sa table, elle remarqua bien vite que à quelques rares exceptions, les seules personnes qui l'applaudissait étaient des mecs. Elle les évita et alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible d'eux. Une fille s'approcha d'elle et vint s'asseoir à côté, elle étaient de taille moyenne, des yeux chocolats, des cheveux bruns et assez touffus et Emma pensa tout de suite que en s'arrangeant un p'tit peu elle pourrait être très jolie. Elle portait l'uniforme et Emma vit tout de suite l'insigne qui y était accrochée : l'insigne des préfets en chef. La jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge se présenta rapidement :

- Salut, moi c'est Hermione Granger je suis aussi en 7ème année et dans ta classe, c'est moi qui suis chargée de te montrer les lieux et de tout t'expliquer.

- Ah salut, bon je suppose que ce n'est pas utile que je dise comment je m'appelle moi … dit Emma en souriant.

Oui, tu as raison ça ne l'est pas effectivement. Alors tu étais à quelle école de sorcellerie avant ?

A Salem.

Eh ben, il paraît que c'est une super école, vous avez des cours de magie noire nan ? ajouta Hermione époustouflée.

Oui c'est vrai en fait la particularité de leurs cours c'est qu'il n'y a presque pas de théorie juste de la pratique donc on s'entraîne tout le temps pour pouvoir se défendre contre Voldemort par exemple.

Tu dis son nom ? dit Hermione surprise.

Bah oui on lui a donné un nom c'est pour l'utiliser nan ?

Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre Emma ! Je pense exactement la même chose.

Elles se sourirent. Une nouvelle amitié venait de commencée et elles le savait toutes les deux. Puis un sujet plus intéressant débuta : LES MECS !( ndlr : les males ossi on peut dire )

- Alors ? t'as un copain Hermione ?

Nan je suis un cas désespéré, que veux tu ? dit-elle ironiquement.

On va formé un club je crois.

Quoi? Tu n'est avec aucun mec? Oh mon dieu mais ça veut dire qu'il ne nous reste aucune chance pour nous. Cria Hermione mi-horrifiée, mi-amusée.

Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Hermione ? Tu t'en trouveras un tu verras c'est forcé, en changeant un peu ton look je te jure que tu serais superbe et que tu les aurais tous à tes pieds, tu c'est tout ça ce n'est que du maquillage. Je ne suis pas une pétasse aguicheuse qui drague tout ce qui bouge tu sais.

Je sais ne t'inquiète pas. Alors Emma leroy quel nom quel nom voulez vous donner à notre club ? ajouta t'elle en riant.

Hum que pensez vous très chère du « Club des Sans Copain Fixe », soit le CSCF? Ou encore : « Les Vieilles Filles Sont De Sortie » ?

Je dirais le CSCF c'est plus court mais l'autre était très bien choisi, vous avez du talent vous savez ?

Je l'sais je l'sais ; c'est dure d'être un canon je le souhaite à personne…( Cf brice de nice :super référence je sais) répliqua Emma faussement modeste.

BRICE DE NICE ! Hurla Hermione.

J'T'EST CASSERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! Hurlèrent t'elles toutes les deux en même temps. Toute la salle les regardait et c'était le silence quand soudain Emma se leva et se mit debout sur la table sous le regard ébahit des proffesseurs et des élèves et amusé d'Hermione et de Dumbledore. Elle entraîna Hermione et se mit à chanter ou plutôt crier.

- J'm'appelle Brice, j' viens de Nice,  
J'suis surfeur, winner, ascendant snowboarder,  
J'suis le roi de la glisse, pas besoin de notice,  
Sur les eaux de surface, j' suis le roi de la casse !

Elle cria tout ça en gesticulant et en sautant partout, ces cheveux voltigeaient partout ! Elle se déhanchait de tous les côtés. Puis Hermione se lâcha elle aussi et enchaîna avec Emma :

C'est le casse de Brice ! C'est le casse de Brice !  
C'est le casse, casse, casse, casse, casse de Brice !  
Donne-moi du cash ! Be nice, with Brice!

Puis, Emma se mit à chanter toute seule avec Hermione qui faisait l'écho ou les questions (ici entre parenthèses ou dès que ya écrit H : )

E :Give me the money, hé ! C'est par ici!  
Dieu vous le rendra, c'est un ami !  
T'as d'la chance !  
Mamy, aujourd'hui, l'spectacle est gratuit !

H : Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

E :C'est Brice compil, c'est le casse de Nice,(c'est quoi ?)  
C'est le casse funky (ah ouais?), c'est le casse de Briiice !

H et E :C'est le casse de Brice ! C'est le casse de Brice !  
C'est le casse, casse, casse, casse, casse de Brice !

Le soir, dans tes yellows, ta vie doit surfer sur du beau !

Donne-moi du cash !(Moneyyyy) Be nice, with Brice !  
Donne-moi du cash !(T'aimes bien ? Ouais ?) Cassse de Briiice !

J'crois qu'on sait pas très bien compris !  
Y a juste assez pour un frisbee !  
J'ai besoin braïssé de gros euros,  
Faites un effort, c'est pour le shooow !

C'est le casse de Brice ! C'est le casse de Brice !  
C'est le casse, casse, casse, casse, casse de Brice !  
Donne-moi du cash !(Body Mama) Be nice, with Brice !

Ton cash me plait, allez casse comme moi !  
Donne tout ce que t'as pas ! Cassé ! (ça c'est fait)

C'est Brice compil, c'est le casse de Nice,  
C'est le casse funky, c'est le casse de Briiice !

C'est le casse de Brice ! C'est le casse de Brice !  
C'est le casse, casse, casse, casse, casse de Brice !

C'est avec tous les regards braquées sur elles qu'elles arrêtèrent de chanter, à bout de souffle. Plus personne n'osait bouger, c'était la première fois qu'il y avait un truc pareil à Poudlard enfin autre chose que les certaines farces du Trio. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit quand, le directeur, souriant, pris la parole :

Je vous remercie au nom de tous ici mesdemoiselles pour cette magnifique chorégraphie improvisée.

Oh mais c'est quand vous voulez. Ajouta Emma prise d'un fou rire. Elle fit une révérence aux professeurs et descendit de la table et rejoignit Hermione déjà assise, la tête baissée, toute rouge.

Oh c'était super ! On a assuré sérieusement.

Je suis préfète j'aurais jamais du faire ça. Au mon dieu quelle image j'ai bien pu donnée.

Celle d'une dévergondée, au moins. Fit Emma malicieusement.

Quoi ? Mais c'est affreux. s'écria Hermione horrifiée.

Meuh nan enfin Hermione, ça fait du bien de se lâcher de temps en temps. Et je pense que tu les as tous surpris mais dans le bon sens; ne t'inquiètes pas.

Dac' en tout cas c'est vrai que c'était trop bien. Emma, tu es folle tu sais ça !

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii et tu l'est aussi maintenant. Je t'es pervertie.

Oh mon dieuuuuu nan comment as-tu pu ?

Elles partirent de nouveau dans un fou rire. Le trio les observait.

Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser cette année. Granger me plaît nettement plus que l'année dernière. Ajouta Drago un sourire en coin.

Oui je pense, par contre en ce qui concerne Granger je te la laisse volontiers nan moi c'est la nouvelle qui m'intéresse. Répliqua Harry, son regard émeraude posé sur elle.

Fin de ce chapitre

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bon ben j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu moi je me suis bcp amusée à l'écrire et j'ai mis du temps alors stp des reviews car pas de reviews pas de new chapitre

bizousss

Emma.


	6. 1ere jour à poudlard et nouvelle rencont

Slt

Voici la suite !

Hermione fit visiter tout Poudlard à Emma qui n'en revenais pas de la grandeur des lieux. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans le parc assez fatiguées et s'allongèrent par terre. Auncune d'elles ne parlaient; savourant le calme et ce fut Hermione qui le rompa :

T'as des frères et sœurs ?

Non et pourtant j'aurais adoré mais ma mère ne s'est jamais remis avec un homme après … après mon père.

Oh ! Ils sont divorcés ? demanda Hermione curieuse.

Nan, en fait je ne le connais pas. Il a quitté ma mère quand elle était enceinte. Il ne sait même pas d'ailleurs que j'existe. Fit Emma piteusement.

Oh Emma je suis désolé je ne savais pas.

Eh c'est pas grave, ça fait longtemps que j'ai tiré un trait sur tout ça… De toute façon ma mère refuse de me dire son nom donc je ne pourrais pas entamer de grandes recherches avec juste un prénom.

Emma parlait en regardant dans le vide. Elle repensait à l'époque où elle avait voulu le retrouver, lui dire qui elle était… Ces recherches n'avait rien donné avec le manque de coopération de sa mère. Sa mère refusait de lui donner son nom car elle persistait à lui dire qu'il la ferait souffrir. Emma s'était donc faite à l'idée qu'elle n'avait que sa mère et avait essayé durant toutes ces années de se persuader que la présence d'un père ne devait pas être si bien que ça, voir même inutile. Ella avait donc abandonné toutes recherches. Et la vie avait continuée…

Et sinon ? toi tu en as des frères et sœurs ? questionna Emma pour changer de sujet rapidement car elle sentait que ces yeux commençaient à la brûler.

Hermione qui comprit sa tentative lui lança un regard de compréhension et enchaîna vivement :

Moi j'ai un grand frère de 25 ans et une grande sœur de 21 mais je ne les voient plus beaucoup car ils ne sont pas sorciers et donc on ne se voit que pendant les grandes vacances. Les adieux sont assez lourds en général.

- T'as de la chance…

Moui enfin c'est pas ce que je me disais quand j'étais petite car ils devenaient de vrais monstres quand tu les mettais ensemble; crois-moi… et ils m'en ont fais voir de toutes les couleurs.

Ah mais je te crois !Tu était une grosse victime ! fit Emma avec un faux air sérieux.

Elles rirent et continuèrent de parler pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Hermione cesse de sourire et regarde un point derrière Emma. Ses traits se durcirent.

Oh nan pas eux…

Quoi ? Qui eux ? Demanda Emma surprise.

Retourne toi tu verras…

Emma se retourna et découvrit trois élèves assez grands qui se dirigeaient vers elles et même de loin elle pouvait voir qu'ils étaient bien foutu et séduisants.

Euh c'est qui exactement ces beaux males qui se dirigent vers nous ? dit Emma interloquée.

Ces trois beaux males comme tu dis sont trois serpentards, des déchets de la société si tu veux mon avis. Ils croient que le monde est à leur pieds et passent donc leur temps à se pavaner devant la gente féminine et couchent à droite à gauche. Ils sont très calculateurs et très intelligents. Ils excellent dans tous ce qui est la pratique de la magie. Ce sont de très bons sorciers et c'est bien dommage qu'ils aient virés mals. Ils détestent les sangs de bourbes donc moi et leur passe temps favoris et de m'insulter. Que dire d'autres ? Ce sont en gros des personnes à ne pas fréquenter si tu tiens à la vie. Ils sont détestables mais tout Poudlard les idolâtre. Ils ont même les profs à la bonne.

Eh ben…en tout cas ils se rapprochent de plus en plus…

Mouais quelle pouasse !Oh et j'ai oublié juste un petit détail de rien du tout; parmi eux se trouve Harry Potter celui qui a survécu et Drago Malefoy le fils du célèbre mangemort. Super nan ? raconta Hrmione sur un faux ton enjoué.

QUOI ? cria Emma qui n'en revenait pas.

Le Trio arriva rapidement à hauteur des filles.

Bonjour, je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présenté. Fit une voix doucereuse dans le dos de Emma.

Emma se retourne lentement et plongea son regard dans celui qui avait parlé et se dit que c'était sûrement les plus beaux yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

J'ai réuni les 2 chapitres ! car je les trouvais un ptit peu court tout les deux alors ça fait mieu tout de suite looool bon donc voila la suite…

_Le Trio arriva rapidement à hauteur des filles._

_Bonjour, je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présenté. Fit une voix doucereuse dans le dos de Emma._

_Emma se retourna lentement et plongea son regard dans celui qui avait parlé et se dit que c'était sûrement les plus beaux yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu._

Harry lui aussi plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Ils se regardèrent sans pouvoir détourner le regard quand Hermione prit la parole impatiente :

Oui et on s'en portait pas plus mal.

Tu n'as toujours pas changé Granger à ce que je vois. Fit Drago, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Toi non plus Malfoy tu n'as pas changé à c'que je vois. Répliqua Hermione les joues rouges surement de colère pensa Emma.

Toujours aussi chiante Granger ?

Il faut croire et toujours aussi arrogant Malfoy ?

Il faut croire aussi.

Tous les deux se défiaient du regard. Les jointures des mains d'Hermione étaient blanches tellement elle bouillonnait. Quand à Harry et Ron il regardait l'échange en souriant alors que Emma elle ne savait pas pour qui prendre parti. Elle se sentais un peu perdu dans tout ce remue-ménage. Harry fut le premier à prendre la parole :

Après ce léger incident donc je me présente en bon gentleman, mon nom est Harry; Harry Potter mais je ne pense pas que mon nom te soit inconnu ! Fit il avec un sourire charmeur.

Emma se dit immédiatement qu'il devait sûrement faire ce sourire à toutes ces pimbeches qui se pavanent autour de lui et décida donc de le faire courir un peu, elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres filles et comptait vite le lui montrer.

Potier ? Hum nan je suis désolé ça ne me dit rien… Dit elle avec tout son sérieux possible.

Harry perdit immédiatement son sourire, il était totalement surpris, c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait un truc pareil, qu'on ne le reconnaissait pas et encore moins une fille. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

C'est Potter ! P-O-T-T-E-R ! S'écria t'il.

Ah euh ben nan je vois toujours pas euh je suis vraiment désolé Harron… dit Emma d'une petite voix avec un demi sourire.

A quoi joues tu Leroy? Fais bien attention, personne ne se moque de moi c'est clair ?

Ces yeux avaient perdu toute lumière, Harry était vraiment en colère et c'est là qu'elle se dit qu'elle était peut-être allé un peu trop loin dès le début. Elle recula légèrement d'un pas ou deux et c'est Hermione qui lui vint en aide.

Bon ça suffit Potter vous partez maintenant.

Toi la Sang de Bourbe…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Hermione le coupa.

Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, n'oublies pas que tu as devant toi une Préfète en Chef. Fit elle avec un air légèrement supérieur et en désignant le badge accroché à son uniforme.

Et toi n'oublies pas que tu as aussi un Préfet en Chef devant toi. Répliqua Harry en montrant Ron de la tête.

Hermione enrageait et serrait les dents quant à Emma elle ne bougeait plus. Même si ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se taire ou de se laisser marcher sur les pieds elle n'était pas suicidaire et avait vite remarqué qu'elle n'était pas en possession de sa baguette et qu'en plus ils étaient trois mecs alors qu'elles, elles n'étaient que deux. Le calcul était vite fait. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un vienne à leur rencontre et avec de la chance ce serait un grand baraqué comme Hagrid mais celui qui arrêta ce « super et enrichissant » échange des deux maisons fut Drago. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et dit d'une voix calme et posée :

Allez, viens on rentre ça suffit pour la journée je crois.

Tous les deux se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes puis Harry baissa les yeux et suivit son ami non sans lancer un regard haineux à Emma en lui s'approchant d'elle et en lui glissant à l'oreille :

- Ca ne fait que commencer Leroy.

Elle était comme paralysée et pouvait sentir le souffle chaud contre sa nuque, elle ferma les yeux. Plus rien. C'était fini. Elle eut un frisson et sentit le froid sur son coup. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils n'étaient plus là. Ils étaient partis. Elle se retourna vers Hermione qui lui fit un sourire et lui dit :

Eh ben je sent qu'on aura pas le temps de nous ennuyer cette année !

Elles se sourirent. Emma savait qu'Hermione serait toujours là pour elle, elle le sentait.

Voila fini j'espere qu'il vous a plu.

Bisous.

Emma.


	7. anonce

Coucou,

Ben c'était pour vous souhaiter à tous une BONNE ANNEE 2006 et vous faire savoir que je n'avais pas du tout abandonné la fic mais je n'avais pas accès à mon ordi pendant les vacances donc j'ai pas pu continuer mais je vais reprendre tres bientôt …voilà alors gros bizous ! et BONNE FETES !

Emma.


End file.
